


Mnemosine

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Blank Verse, Love, Memory, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva





	Mnemosine

Take my memories

take them – all of them

and fill me with

oblivion.

 

Make them cringe,

become the reason

of my goodbyes

and let me be empty.

 

Depleted of the pain

the scars won't hurt

as much,

won't hurt at all.

 

Depleted of the desire

the eyes won't search

anymore,

won't attempt it again.

 

Take my memories

and what ifs,

have mercy

allow me the peace.


End file.
